


Being Pushed Away

by Dragon420Fighter



Category: Shaun the Sheep (Cartoon)
Genre: Bitzer has feelings and stage fright, Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shaunzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon420Fighter/pseuds/Dragon420Fighter
Summary: Bitzer can't concentrate on anything anymore. If he keeps on giving himself a hard time about how these feelings, the hound will never be able to confess to Shaun. ((Basically, Bitzer needs to grow a backbone and step up.))
Relationships: Bitzer/Shaun (Shaun the Sheep)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Being Pushed Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm submitting an old story from my Fanfiction account and it's old, so I'm keeping things the way they are. I see a ton of editing that could be fixed but I love the story the way it's written and I hope you all do too :) thank you all for the time and enjoy the Shaunzer love!

Bitzer deliberately had every big advantage to always share his feelings to Shaun, and he never does! His heart stops at Shaun's presence alone, while as their closeness had small space, within inches away from their lips touching. These innocent situations normally have the dog ending up fainting, or just running away to make an excuse so his heart can start working again.

And yet.. he had to admit that not every opportunity that he had, did he truly want to try and get it out there; because it was in front of others. Bitzer may be shy about it but he truly desired seeing if the flock leader feels the same and be able to just dive inside what they feel for one another. It was a day dream that transpired in Bitzer's personal planner for about a year now.

It still was way too hard to say the simple words! At first, the dog thought he was stalling due to not being confident in his words, but no. He believed it was how he felt about the timing so he used three different clocks to schedule a good time to fit between the privacy, the scene, and the mood in just TELLING Shaun he loves him. But. No. And Bitzer would dare not speak about how he tried to impress Shaun with using sheep courtships and that failed miserably when all female sheep (including Nutsy) fell in love with him.

Nothing was working. Why wasn't anything working?

Frustratingly so, this could clearly be that Bitzer and Shaun are only meant to be friends together but no way in Hell would the stubborn dog admit it. Being about Shaun felt too nice to be more than just family, and the entire time they've known each other, their interactions keep on becoming more closer to Bitzer's life. It was a challenge to settle out these feelings for so many years. No way was he going to let it all down to get his curiosity and heart rejected.

Stumbling to change his mind, Bitzer glanced up from his chore and took a gander at Shaun. The lamb stood a few feet away and he currently had been talking to one of the flock members about which sport they should play today. It was funny because all he could do is kiss him and be bold enough to do so in front of the entire flock themselves…

Sighing deeply, the dog grabbed a laundry clip and spread out a sheet to dry it in the wind. He stared blankly at the white fabric, and just listened to Shaun's voice when the other spoke. His heart sadly paced a tiny beat that made Bitzer think about how he could be thinking this way his whole life; or not be having all the fun like he has always had with Shaun and take a damn chance?

… Bitzer stood back from the wired pole, turning to walk towards the three group of sheep that were still chatting. He held in a gulp and walked quickly up towards Shaun. Before slipping out the courage he was using, Bitzer placed a firm grip unto Shaun's wrist and pulled him backwards towards his taller body to hold him close.

"MEH!" cried out the flock leader, flopping his arms around and then starting at Bitzer with huge, confused eyes. His body shivered a little from being physically close to Bitzer's whole body.

The dog had dipped them into a cheezy pose that all the sheep had started giggling over at; but Bitzer ignored them. Taking Shaun's gaze and holding it hard, BItzer's hands tightened around his best friend's adorable (so soft) body and cradled his head when he leaned him in towards one another. Their bodies gently leaning downwards to touch their lips together, at long last.

The protests came first, yet only for a moment as Shaun's lips started to press back into Bitzer's shaky pair. Smooth, black hooves started caressing Bitzer's brown ears and arms naturally cradled the side of the mutt's head. Shaun hummed, while Bitzer sighed happily with his tail wagging slowly and kept them close as possible. His heart could not stop exploding with happiness.

(No one stopped the show. Everyone could only start handing out tissues and be ever so quiet as they handed each other popcorn.)


End file.
